Unveil
by raileht
Summary: post-Resolve. Diane/Kurt


**Unveil**  
>by: raileht<p>

**Summary: **  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The ones you don't know are mine, the ones you do aren't.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T, to be safe

**Spoilers/Timeline:** post Obscurity and Resolve  
><strong>Warning:<strong> out of character is the name of the game

**Song used:**  
>Lady Antebellum, <em>Something 'bout a Woman<em>

-o0o0o0o-

_Yeah, there's something 'bout a woman when she gets fixed up__  
><em>_Slips a red dress on and her eyes light up_

"I blame you."

Kurt McVeigh looked up from the book he was reading, slipping a bookmark on it before looking up at her. His face, first a look of confusion, lit up as he took in the sight before him. She was frowning, with her hands on her hips in that familiar pose that was _supposed_ to scare him, but he knew better now.

Contrary to popular belief, Diane Lockhart's bite was worst than her bark, at least, from his _own_ experience which he knew could be different compared to others who'd encountered her before. Especially people who'd encountered her through work and such, not that he was even trying to find someone who would corroborate this particular claim. He liked the thought he might be the only one who could say this about her.

Even with the frown on her face, he still couldn't help but smile at the sight she made, beautifully dressed in that outfit she had bought just recently and had refused to show him. She had been teasing him, he knew, even though he'd been quite interested about what exactly she'd gotten that she thought she could torture him with, he'd decided to play along and be patient.

And looking at her now, Kurt couldn't deny that the wait had indeed been worth it.

The red cowl neck sleeveless dress she wore that hugged her body from the waist down and stopped just above her knees. The color was daring but perfect on her, the length decent but alluring enough, showing just enough of her gorgeous legs to entice, especially paired with her high heels. He was sure his head wouldn't be the only one turning that night.

Other men would bristle at the thought, but he didn't, knowing full well who she would be coming home with that night. They could look, he thought, but there was no way she was going to be leaving that party with anyone else tonight—_or_ any other night for that matter.

And whatever she was upset about, it wasn't enough to make him not see just how beautiful she looked and he could not stop the goofy grin that appeared on his face, "Hi."

"Hello," Diane said sarcastically, striding further into her bedroom and out of her closet, a pair of black Christian Louboutin high heels dangling in one hand while the other made a grab for her matching black clutch. "Did you not hear me? I blame you."

"I was distracted, I'm sorry," he said, putting the book back from where he'd picked it up from her bedside table. He pushed himself off the bed, straightening his cuffs as he did so though his eyes never left her even as she sat on the bed with her back to him, putting her shoes down and tossing her clutch beside her.

"Well I'm glad you find that book so tantalizing," she groused, "But I still blame you."

He smiled, watching the back of her head as she moved, shaking his head at her before moving behind her, taking a seat on the bed again and leaning just behind her shoulder, "Alright, I'll bite. What did I do now?"

Diane sighed, moving her head away from him slightly as she straightened up, stretching one leg in front of her and moving her foot sideways then back to observe her choice of footwear for the night. She had chosen a gorgeous pair of plain black patent leather platforms—simple but a classic and she felt comfortable enough in them to stand the whole night for the party without killing her feet.

Kurt couldn't help but look as well, although he was sure for an altogether different set of reasons. What was it about shoes that made women's legs all the more enthralling? He was borderline gawking already and would have gone on doing so had she not unceremoniously dropped her foot, landing it on the carpet covered floor with a small scoff.

Then he frowned, realizing he was supposed to be in trouble then sighed as well and resting his forehead on her shoulder and looking down on the bedcovers they were on top on, "Honey, you gotta use your words or we won't get anywhere. Now, what did I do this time?"

Diane shrugged but it was more to make him move his head away from her and he followed the wordless command, moving closer behind her and planting his hand beside her, bracing himself as to not fall against her and push her off the bed. "I just blame you."

"For what?" he asked, lowering his voice a little as he moved closer to her ear. He had moved his arm closer to her body and without further word, she leaned back against his arm, letting him move close enough so he was almost holding her to his side.

She didn't say anything and instead, slumped slightly against him, her head lolling to the side and resting against the side of his face.

"Hey," he said, nudging her slightly, truly worried now and wondering if perhaps there was something more serious going on. "You okay?"

"Fine," Diane sighed, "But this is your fault."

"You can't just keep saying that," he said quietly, "What's the problem?"

"I don't want to go out tonight," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "And it's all your fault."

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, "Okay, now I'm confused. Why is this my fault?"

She opened her eyes gave him a dirty look before elbowing him lightly on the side and pushed off the bed. She towered over him on the bed then, taller now in her shoes and she swiped her clutch not too far from him and pulled out a familiar gold cuff bracelet with a diamond detailing that made him smile. He stood up, taking a position in front of her and held out his hand and she stared at him for a moment, shaking her head before surrendering it to him.

Without saying anything else, Kurt unclasped the bracelet and she offered her wrist to him, smiling a little when he easily slipped it on her. Their eyes met and she smiled just a little wider but it was interrupted when he leaned towards her and kissed her.

"Didn't know you were wearing this tonight," he mumbled when he pulled back, looking down at her wrist as he held her hand, "But I'm glad you seem to like it. I wasn't sure I picked something you'd like."

"I do like it, it's beautiful," Diane said sincerely, looking down at the daisy cuff bracelet that adorned her slender wrist with a smile then frowned again when she looked at him, "I am still upset with you."

He laughed, slipping his hand from her wrist to her elbow, pulling her close, "And again, I'm asking, what did I do now?"

"I don't want to leave, I want to stay in tonight," she said, almost pouting as she dropped her wrist, rolling her eyes as she walked past him and headed towards the door. "And it's all your fault."

Kurt stared after her, grinning to himself then shook his head before following after her, but not before grabbing her coat that she had left draped on a chair. He caught up with her just as she stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for him with a petulant look on her face. He grinned and again without word of being prompted by her, took her clutch from her to hold.

"I really don't get how it's my fault," he said and began to descend the stairs ahead of her, continuing to play the perfect gentleman and unknowingly eliciting another smile from her for such actions that seemed to come so naturally to him. "I mean, it's _your _party…"

Inwardly, Diane was glad she had proof that chivalry was _not _completely dead.

"It's not _my_ party," she groused as they continued to descend the stairs, reaching for his shoulder while keeping her other hand on the banister. It wasn't the most elegant moves on her part, but she wanted them both to reach the bottom of the stairs in one piece.

Her shoes were gorgeous, but even she knew they were potentially lethal as well.

"Well, it kind of is…"

She squeezed his shoulder, "It's the _firm's _party and, for god's sake, Will could deal with it by himself."

"He could," he nodded and they reached the bottom and he turned towards her, offering his hand to help her down the last steps. "But _both_ of you own the place so isn't it sort of expected that _you_ appear?"

"Yes, but…" Diane rolled her eyes and he could silently admit to himself that her childlike actions were quite amusing, "I really don't want to go."

"I'm surprised," he remarked, holding her coat for her and she turned and slid into it with his help. When she was done making sure she hadn't jostled her hair, he handed her clutch back to her and promptly received a kiss on the cheek for his efforts, her fingers promptly following to and gently trailed over his skin to wipe the shiny imprint her lips left. "I thought you liked going to these little parties."

"I do…I did," she said and they walked towards the foyer, waiting for him as he grabbed his own coat, "But not tonight…tonight, I just want to stay home. With you. See why it's your fault?"

"Oh, okay, I get it," Kurt grinned, standing still as her hands reached for his lapels, straightening them up then letting them travel on to his shoulders, brushing at them and removing the minor creases she found there by running them flat over his shoulders, her actions doubling as a way to help as well as to touch him. "So, you get all lazy and it's my fault?"

"I am _not _lazy," Diane mumbled, her eyes suddenly drawn to the bow tie she had tied earlier, tweaking it just a little before giving him a satisfied nod. "I just…prefer a quiet with night as opposed to a night of having to get all dressed up for a room full of sharks and greedy little social climbers."

"Aren't those greedy little social climbers your friends?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, yes, but they're more acquaintances," she said, shrugging, her eyes meeting his. "I wouldn't trust them with my life, let alone anything worth trusting anyone over."

"Oh, okay."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm just not in the mood tonight to mingle, that's all."

"Understandable," Kurt nodded, "But I thought you liked getting all dressed up? That's something…"

"I do," she glanced down at her dress that peeked under her white coat, "But not tonight. Because of you. See what you've done? To me? This is your fault. I blame you."

"Well, I'm sorry," he said, almost sounding completely sincere, "If I'd known I'd be taking one of the city's leading hosts out of the field, I wouldn't have let myself break her in. Think of all the greedy little social climbers I'll be disappointing, taking away one of their little friends away like that?"

Diane jutted her chin out and let her eyes turn into slits, feigning anger, "Are you mocking me?"

"Mock you? Me?" he gave her an innocent look.

She slapped him on the shoulder, "You're not helping."

"Honey," Kurt chuckled, pulling her close and letting his arms slip around her waist, slipping under her coat and running his hand on the smooth material of her dress, "You are going to be great tonight and you're gonna charm them 'cause that's what you do. It might become mind-numbing and boring, but I'll be there, okay? We'll stay just long enough to make people happy _then _we can be lazy, alright? All weekend, if you want. I've got nothing planned and if your schedule's the same, we can head on out to my place and have a weekend, just you and me, okay?"

"A weekend," she echoed, smiling happily now at the thought, "You and me? You've no work?"

"Not right now so it's going to be up to your schedule," he shook his head, leaning closer to her with a smile, "Just closed that case in Dallas and we're not going to court for a few months. I'm all yours."

"A weekend does sound lovely…" she hummed happily in the back of her throat, her hands moving from his forearms up to his shoulders, slipping up to his neck and into his hair.

"Because it is," he grinned, "Think about it, just you and me…all alone and we can even go out riding. I'm sure your new friend misses you a lot."

Diane's eyes lit up, remembering the horse she'd grown attached to so suddenly during her last visit to his farm. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his face close to hers, "That's even better."

"It is," he nodded then leaned closer to her with a smile, "So, you still mad 'cause I made you all lazy?"

She smiled then shook her head and met him in a sweet kiss, "Not anymore."

"Good," he said then pulled back, untangling himself from her hold and she stepped back, almost pouting a little at the loss of contact. They never could get enough of each other sometimes it bordered on ridiculous, but neither of them minded. "Now one more thing…"

"What?" she asked, smiling happily though she began to move, straightening her coat.

"I got distracted a while ago."

She nodded, "Yes and I hope you didn't remove that mark I left. I so hate having to find the last page I was reading all over again…"

"It's still there, but that's not what I'm talking about," he said, a finger ghosting over her lips to silence her, but didn't touch so he wouldn't ruin her makeup, not that it would make a difference because he was sure she would be doing some retouching anyway after all the kissing they'd been indulging in throughout their conversation. "I wasn't distracted by the book."

"Really? What then?"

Kurt smiled, "You look beautiful tonight. You didn't give me the chance to say."

She chuckled, "Really?"

"Yep, you look gorgeous," he said, kissing her again, "If I didn't know better, I'd be jealous about all the men you're going to be surrounded by tonight."

She smirked, "You mean filthy rich octogenarian clients with a tendency to play footsie and butt grabbing while pretending it was an accident?"

He chuckled, shaking his head and closing his eyes, "You better not point them out to me. I'm not sure I'm above starting a brawl with an old man."

"Aw," Diane smiled, "My hero, but don't you worry. They won't be paying attention to me. We have younger lawyers coming tonight, they'll be plenty occupied."

"Have you seen what you're wearing tonight, woman?" he said gruffly, motioning towards her dress. It was loose on the top but it left little else to the imagination from the waist down, the way it hugged her body like that. "You're kidding, right?"

"Boy, you are sucking up so much tonight," she laughed, "Either you did something wrong or you're about to tell me something horrible like you killed a homeless man…"

"No," he said, "Why won't you believe me when I say you look beautiful?"

"Because you're overdoing it?" she said, widening her eyes slightly at him.

"I am not," Kurt sighed and this time it was his turn to roll his eyes, "I mean it when I say you're beautiful."

Diane stared at him before smiling, leaning forward to kiss him again, lips closed but longer this time. When she pulled back she was smiling, brushing the tip of her thumb over his bottom lip, "You are a sweet man."

He grinned, "Aw shucks."

She chuckled, turning away from him and heading towards the door, "We're going to be late."

"It's your party, who's going to call you out for being late?" Kurt said, pulling on her wrist and pressed her back to him and said breathed into her ear, "Just so you know—if I had my way and was willing enough to indulge you, I'd make us stay in too, but we won't. We'll have to play nice 'cause of your work, but after that, we can be lazy, alright?"

"Keep being all nice like this and we won't make it out the door," she whispered, turning her head sideways with a wicked smile on her face.

"Well then we better go," he chuckled, letting her go so she could walk ahead of him, "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back."

"Such a smart man," she laughed as he grabbed her hand. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"Keep teasing me like that, woman, and you won't have to wonder for much longer."

"Did you just threaten me?" Diane stopped, turning to give him a look.

"Me? Threaten you? Nah," Kurt chuckled, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before opening the door for her and following behind, "Why threaten when I can just bribe you?"

A muffled slap came followed by the echoes of their laughter as they stepped out into the night.

-o0o-

"You're supposed to be mingling."

"I am," she said, turning her nose up slightly as she stood next to him by the bar, a drink in hand. "I've been mingling…"

Kurt snorted, "You've spent most of the first half-hour with me instead of schmoozing with your employees and your so-called-friends. Shouldn't you be out there charming the hell out of them?"

"I _was_ out there and I am managing fine here, thank you," Diane smiled at someone who waved at her from across the room, raising her glass in a silent toast. She turned to him with a triumphant smile, "See?"

"This isn't the Diane Lockhart they know…" he cautioned her, cradling a glass of bourbon in one hand while leaning against the bar beside her, his hand in the middle of her back, resting there.

She tilted her head to the side, looking at him for a moment before saying, "Then maybe they haven't been really dealing with the real Diane Lockhart, ever think about that?"

He grinned, "That almost sounds crazy, but I get it."

"Good, now will you lay off?" she said, though she made sure he could see she was being playful.

"No," he said, putting a warm hand on her lower back and rubbing gently, "You have to go and mingle, okay? I'll be here, I won't go anywhere. Right now, you gotta do what you gotta do."

Diane's eyes drifted close, reveling in the sensation of the gentle ministrations of his hand on her back, "This doesn't make sense," she said, with slight difficultly. If she wasn't surrounded by her employees and clients, she would have melted into a puddle already. "Weren't you the one complaining I work too much?"

"I was," Kurt nodded, leaning closer to her ear, and continued to work his hand on her back. "But I also know that's a part of who you are and I won't stand in the way of that. I'm not going to hold you down, Diane, so stop trying to make me."

Her eyes opened and she turned to the man beside her, pushing off the bar and standing in front of him. She stared at him for a moment before a slow smile appeared slowly on her face. In response, he tilted his head to the side, watching her too before moving his head toward the crowd in front of them in a silent encouragement for her to go.

Diane was never the type of woman who would put a relationship or even a lover ahead of her work, but for some reason, with this particular man, she couldn't help but feel just a touch of laziness whenever he was around. Her usual drive for work or, in this case, to schmooze fell on empty because at that moment, all she wanted was to be next to him. She knows she should hate this, what he does to her, and should consider this a danger of sorts, but try as she might, she couldn't make herself do away with him.

She had heard of and even known women who'd reacted the same way, who had traded their careers for a relationship and she had rolled her eyes and scoffed at them. She'd never quite felt the _want_ to drop her career for a man and couldn't understand why other women felt that way, but that had been before she'd met this particular man. There was something about Kurt McVeigh that tempted her greatly to change her earlier views and even change some of her priorities.

Diane had found herself a sweet, caring and interesting man who not only could match her in any form of verbal sparring, but also had the patience when it came to dealing with her. And as much as she'd been teasing him a while ago about wondering out loud concerning how she got 'lucky' in having him, a part of her still wondered because god knew it wasn't every day she could find a man like him. Even she was aware she had put him through enough emotional turmoil, why he stayed was still a mystery to her.

Which should explain why a part of her, while still curious and, admittedly, suspicious, couldn't seem to want to let him go. Kurt was a good guy and isn't that really more than a woman could ask for these days? The fact that he was funny, intelligent and extremely understanding were just a few more things that _should_make her think him worth holding on to. Plus, the fact that even she couldn't deny to herself anymore that she'd begun to care for him deeper than she had let herself feel for with any man in a long time should be taken into consideration too.

So many thoughts were swirling in her head and a part of her wanted to blame it on the glass of wine she had just finished, but she really couldn't. The thoughts about this particular man had been there for a while now and try as she might, she was running out of reasons to push him away as opposed to letting him stay.

Diane wasn't the type of woman to want to stay home with her lover and never leave and yet here she was, unable to tear herself away from him. It had come to a point where he's the one pushing her to go, what does that say about the situation now? She almost laughed at the irony.

Leaning next to his ear, she whispered, "One hour" and pressed a soft discreet kiss on his cheek before pulling back. She flashed him a smile before turning away and leaving, joining a group of people who easily welcomed her into their conversation. Her transition was effortless, listening to one of the people in the group before joining them as they all burst into peals of laughter.

Kurt smiled, watching her and leaning back against the bar, planting his elbow on the edge while swirling the drink in his hand. Her eyes met his in a brief glance as she laughed and he offered her another nod, a silent signal to let her know everything was fine.

She continued to laugh and before he knew it, she had disappeared into the crowd.

-o0o-

_I love to watch her walking from across the room__  
><em>_Yeah there's something 'bout a woman__  
><em>_And the way she moves me_

-o0o-

He decided it was the right time to switch to club soda.

With the allotted time she'd given for herself before coming back to him coming to an end, Kurt decided he had reached his limit of alcohol for the night. While they won't be driving that night since Diane had insisted on using one of the cars of the firm, he still refused the idea of getting drunk not because he was in any danger of being an alcoholic, but rather he was against the effects of it.

Personally, he wasn't too fond of being greeted by hangovers in the morning. He preferred something lighter and nicer that didn't require an Advil and a pair of sun glasses to hide in from the morning sun.

"So you're the elusive prince who's been making our queen smile these days."

Kurt looked up, a little startled, only to find himself facing a slightly shorter man who was dressed in a tux as well. He was leaning against the bar, grinning at him though not exactly in a friendly way. He was swirling a glass of amber liquid in his hand and for a moment, he wondered if this was someone he was _supposed_ to know. He assumed the _queen_ he had referred to was Diane.

"Pardon?" he said, deciding the best route to take was to at least clear up whatever notion this other man had about him.

"Excuse me," he smiled, this time in a more pleasant manner as opposed to the almost roguish one he originally had. He extended his hand in the space between them, "David Lee. One of your…_date's _allies."

Realizing just who this person was, a slow grin appeared on his face. So this was _the _David Lee he'd heard so much about? He should have known, he realized, after hearing all the stories Diane had been telling him about the man in the past few months. The wild card divorce lawyer.

Kurt accepted his offer to shake hands and they did, "Oh, Mr. Lee. Yes, I've heard of you. Nice to meet you. I'm Kurt McVeigh"

"You too," David said, smiling a little more as he settled back, slipping into the seat in front of the bar, "And it's David. So you're it, huh?"

"Uh, it?" he raised an eyebrow at the other man, sipping his drink while watching him closely.

"Hm," David hummed, "You know, _it_. The one that's been responsible for bringing peace and harmony into this place? I mean, sure, we got rid of Bond and that put her in a good mood, but _you_…you _know_ magic, don't you? You have to, for all the good that you've done."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, "I don't exactly follow…"

"Of course you don't," the shorter man smirked, downing his drink before continuing. "You've put Diane Lockhart in a mood that this firm has not seen in _years_, do you understand that?"

"And what mood would that be?"

David grinned, looking across the room to where Diane was once again laughing among her people, tossing her head back in delight. "I'm no expert, but I'd say a _happy_ mood. Honestly, I've never seen her quite so…buoyant before." He turned to Kurt, "And that is all thanks to _you_ so thanks. You do all of us a great, wonderful favor."

"Uh, thanks, I think…"

"I mean, don't get me wrong, she's delightful," David followed, "Albeit a little scary, but delightful nonetheless. I never minded, I mean, she's always been a doll to me, but what you've done? You've made her smile, Mr. McVeigh and I believe I speak on the behalf of the firm—most especially for her assistant and Will Gardner—when I say this: whatever you're doing, don't stop."

Kurt couldn't help but grin, "I don't intend to."

"Good, that's excellent news," David slipped out of his seat, grabbing another drink before smoothing down the front of his shirt, "Now, I only say this because I kind of like you mainly because of whatever it is you do and you should be warned."

"About?"

David turned to the crowd again, cocking his head towards Diane and her group, "See that old fart with the white balding head?"

Kurt followed, spotting the man immediately and noticed he was standing next to Diane, "Yeah."

"That's Howard Lyman," David informed him, "He's the equity partner your girlfriend unearthed during the little coup we pulled on Bond and she promised him a boatload of crap. Did she tell you about him?"

"Yes, she did," Kurt nodded, frowning a little and curious as to where this was going. "Why?"

"Well, maybe she didn't mention it but Mr. Lyman has been…" David tilted his head to the side, watching Diane and the older man with a slight grimace on his face, "Showing some _interest_ in something more than a corner office around the firm, if you catch my drift…"

Kurt gave him a look, "You're kidding."

Diane had told him David Lee was a character of sorts.

"I'm not," David wiggled his eyebrows at him, "Just warning you that you have competition and since I _like _you. I'm warning you, just in case. I don't know how old you are, but I'm sure Lyman's got an edge against you right now."

He raised an eyebrow at the other man, "And what would that be?"

"A pension," he snorted, smirking at his own wit. "So watch out because I really do hope you stick around. Who knows? _Maybe_ you can even influence her enough into making us stop wearing these god awful crap of a tuxedos…the damned things are tediously irritating."

The divorce lawyer walked off, straightening his coat as he went but not without offering Kurt a silent toast before leaving. The grin that formed on the ballistics expert could not be helped as he leaned back, not completely sure what that exchange was about though he didn't mind.

It wasn't the idea of Howard Lyman making a move on Diane that stuck in his brain though. He didn't mind, he had warned Diane she would be attracting attention that night and from how Mr. Lyman was standing close and paying attention to every word she was saying, it was obvious he was being proven right.

In his conversation with David, one thing stood out for Kurt though and that was the fact that someone had told him out of the blue that he was making Diane happy. David had said it out of the blue, without the need to be prompted at that and Kurt might not know the man personally, but he could sense he had been serious as well and it made him smile.

It made Kurt feel good, made him feel like what they'd been doing together the past few months since that night she'd driven in the snow to his place was well worth it. All he'd wanted was to be the one to make her happy, to be the one to make her smile and to actually have some form of confirmation was enough to make his heart skip the few proverbial beats.

She was happy and it showed and that, in turn, made _him_ happy.

Kurt eyes drifted to the crowd again, spotting her easily and caught her eye almost immediately. He let the corner of his lip curl up and gave her a look. It had been clear enough because the next moment, Diane was excusing herself from her group, making gracious gestures and said one last thing that was enough to make them burst into laughter again. She gave them a smile again before turning and walking away.

He noticed that Howard Lyman, the old man David had pointed out, had made some form of attempt to get her to stay, even going as far as catching her wrist, but Diane had put a hand on his arm, patting it as she spoke to him closely with a smile on her face. Kurt watched them intrigued until she motioned towards his general direction and Lyman's eyes found him. He pretended not to see and drank his club soda then turned away but turned back the next moment later and this time, Diane was walking away from the older man again, this time uninterrupted and continued on.

As she wove through the crowds, her eyes met his again and he could not help the grin that formed on his face as she made her way towards him. People stepped out of her way easily, most of them noticing her almost immediately and stepping back. He didn't count out the fear factor, considering she was the boss, but he couldn't help but notice the eyes that lingered on her as well. He smirked, knowing she really must have no idea what affect she had on people but shrugged it off anyway.

He thought he was beautiful and he told her so and would continue to tell her so, as long as she believed him and his sincerity, why should he care about the others?

Waiting and never taking his eyes off her, Kurt smiled when she was close enough, holding out his hand and wasn't disappointed when she took it willingly. He pulled her close and she stood, just enough in front of him to flash him a happy smile.

"Hey," he said simply, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Hey yourself," Diane smiled, almost coyly.

"Ready to go?" he asked and happened to glance around the room, only to find several eyes on them but they quickly turned away when he spotted them looking. He almost laughed, but forced it back. He should have known people would be watching and he wasn't sure if _she_knew but he wasn't about to go and tell her so himself. He knew that would only make her feel self-conscious and pull back.

It was better she didn't know or acknowledge them. It was already a miracle that she was willing enough to even practice a little public display of affection between them, he wasn't going to jeopardize that now.

"Yep," she smiled, pulling at his hand slightly. "Come on."

He looked around, "Aren't you saying goodbye?"

Diane chuckled lightly, "I'll be seeing them in two days…you really want to stay here longer while I make rounds again?"

Kurt smiled, shaking his head before pushing himself off the bar. It must have been the drink or maybe the information he'd gotten from David, maybe both, but he couldn't help himself when he planted a kiss on her cheek. He waited, standing next to her with a smile before she smiled at him as well, nodding at him then patted him on the cheek softly.

"You're drunk," she said simply as she slipped her arm though his when he offered it to her.

"I'm not," he promised, "I've been behaving."

Diane nodded, walking with him but not before waving goodbye to a few people. They headed towards the doors, smiling when he pushed them open for her and then stopped just outside.

"Where's your coat?" he asked though he could guess what the answer was. He couldn't remember her coming in with it.

She thought for a moment, "Left it in the car."

"Diane…" he sighed, "It's chilly tonight."

"Who cares?" she snorted.

"I do," he said then removed himself from her grip then promptly removed his coat. "Don't argue, okay? You were gonna, but don't. This is non-negotiable, I think. This is Chicago."

She smiled, unable to help the grin that formed on her face when he held it for her and she slipped her arms through the garment easily. She rolled her eyes when he pulled on the lapels slightly, giving her a look before shaking his head at her. Unbeknownst to the couple, a few women in the party were watching them from behind the glass walls, half of them melting while the other half felt a pang of envy while they shared one common thought in their minds, _Where did Diane Lockhart get that man? _

"Come on," Kurt said, taking her now hidden elbow and guided her across the lobby while she snuggled up in his large coat and inhaled his scent discreetly. She smiled when they stepped into the chilly night because she hadn't been able to really feel it.

He held the door open for her, letting her slip in first before following behind and once the door was closed, she easily slipped closer next to him, still buried in his coat and surrounded by his scent. Kurt couldn't help the smile that came on his face when she laid her head on his shoulder, letting out a breath before her eyes slipped closed and mumbled, "Tired."

"I can see that," he said quietly, leaning his head back while his arms slipped around her, more out of habit rather than in need of commanding now and held her close. "We'll be home soon."

"Good," she mumbled, "Hate parties…"

He grinned, "Now you do."

"Shut up," Diane mumbled, turning and burying her face on his shoulder when she tried to muffle a yawn.

"I got to talk with David Lee."

"Mhm," she hummed, "Whatdidhesay?"

"Nothing much," he smiled, "Just stuff."

"It's not true," she sighed, "David being David."

Kurt held her closer, "I don't know, some of the things he said sounded true."

"Like what?"

"Just things," he shrugged the shoulder that wasn't cradling her, "Like Howard Lyman trying to steal you."

She snorted, chuckling into his coat while keeping her eyes closed, "He's kidding. Mr. Lyman's just a harmless old man."

"So I don't have to worry about that one?"

"Nope."

They sat in silence for a moment before Kurt looked down, only to see her eyes closed and her breathing seemingly deeper now. He smiled, shaking his head slightly while running his hands up and down her arm above his coat.

"Now I know why she got a car," he muttered, "She needed a pillow."

A beat then he felt her chuckle slightly against him, "Smart man…that's why I love you."

His smile couldn't be described as he pulled her closer, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"Yeah, I kinda love you too."


End file.
